Promises aren't supposed to be broken
by Zemire
Summary: Inuyasha,Koga,Miroku and Sesshomaru missed their anniversaries and maybe their Girlfriends will they be able to hold it together or will they lose it all? Inu/Kag, Sess/Rin, Mir/Sang Kog/Aya, Chapter 12 is here finally!
1. Chapter 1

Promises aren't always supposed to be broken

(A/N; I never put a Songfic on the internet so please leave nice comments)

The boys were all down stairs at Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's House with Kikyo, Kagura, Kanna and Yura While they were all supposed to be on dates with their Girlfriends ( Pairs: Inu /Kag Mir/San Sess./Rin Kog/Aya). So all the Girls were waiting for their dates. Kagome was at the movies waiting for Inuyasha for nearly two hours, Sango was at a restaurant waiting for Miroku for almost three hours, Rin was supposed to go to park and have a nice picnic but left after waiting for three and a half hours, Ayame was also supposed to be waiting at a club for Koga but was impatient and left after an hour. All they girls left the unstarted dates and went home not sad but angry. They all called each other so Kagome called Sango. By the way it was their Anniversary.

RING RING

"...sniff sniff hello" Sango answered

"Oh My God Are you okay?"

"Yeah"

Beep

"Hang on I got another call it's Ayame"

"Rin's on my other line let's do four way"

"Ok"

"Hey"Ayame said

"Whatcha doin' "Rin answered

"Sup"Kagome jumped in

"Hi"Sango said after

"Isn't ya'll supposed to be on dates?"Kagome asked

"Yeah you too right" all answered

"Yeah I guess SOMEBODY forgot, I am so tired of this"

"We are too, We should do something about this" Sango said

"Hey guys let's find our boyfriends I have one good guess" Rin suggested

"I am totally for it "Ayame answered

"Yeah" Sango said

"Let's meet at my house ' Kay bye" Kagome told them

"Ok"

"Bye"

"Later"

About fifteen minutes later the girls came over to Kagome's house. Looking very sexy, Sango was wearing her a very mini jean skirt, a purple halter top and purple heels which wrapped around her ankles. Rin was wearing white capri pants, a white tube top with red and purple stipes and white heels. Ayame was wearing brown short shorts, and a tan and brown shirt coming off her shoulder with brown and tan Nike low-tops. They rang the doorbell and Kagome came out wearing tight low-rise jeans, a red half-shirt showing much cleavage the back of her jeans said "Don't fuck wit me" in red.

"Nice"

"Let's get em' "

They all got into Kagome's Black Nissan 350z and drove to Inuyasha and Sesshomaru's house. They knocked on the door, No answer the girls got impatient Ayame pounded the door still no answer Sango got really ticked off screaming at the door, Kagome wanted to kill somebody and Rin suggested ramming Kagome's car into the house.

"OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR YOU ASSHOLES!!!" They shrieked

//////////////////////////////////The Boys\\\\\\\\\\

"Shit what the hell was that?"

"Oh damn the girls. We missed our dates, OUR ANNIVERSARIES!!!!!" The boys yelled

"Hide, They sound really pissed" Miroku said scared

The boys were in the basement and they jumped off the couch and ran to the best place to hide themselves. They ran around like chickens with their heads cut off.

* * *

Ch.2 Unappreciated

+++++++++++++++++++++++The Girls+++++++++++++++++++++

"Open up now Sesshomaru or I'm . . . Gonna . . . break up with you"Rin said with tears in her eyes not from sadness but anger

" the Same goes for me Inuyasha, Actually I'm not gonna deal with this, we are over"

"Yeah me too, Miroku"

"Bye Koga"

"We're over Sesshomaru"

The boys heard them and ran to the front door as fast as they could. When they reached the front door, the girls were running to the car.

**Inuyasha & Kagome**

"Wait! I'm so sorry Kagome Please forgive me, I promise to never hurt you again Remember I gave you my promise ring"

Kagome turned around and saw the girls yelling at their boyfriends. She looked at Inuyasha and stared into his golden orbs and asked him with tears in her eyes

"Do you remember what you told me that day?"

"Of course I told you I loved you"

"Yeah do you remember anything else like the promise you made"

_Flashback_

Inuyasha had taken Kagome out to an extremely romantic night. They were walking around a lit park holding hands

"Kagome . . . I have something I want to tell you"

"What is it Inu-baby?"

He stopped and stood right in front of Kagome and smiled, Then he took her hand.

"I have something to give you" He said pulling out a small dark red velvet jewelry box

"Inu.."

He opened revealing a white gold ring with a huge ruby heart in the middle and three diamonds on each side.

"This is my promise to you . . . It's a promise ring"

"Oh . . . Inuyasha . . . It's beautiful I don't know what to say"

"But I have something to say with this promise ring I promise never to lie to you and I promise never to hurt you. I will never cheat on you and you will be the only one I touch, hold, and kiss as long as we are together I love you Kagome Higurashi and I always will"

"Inuyasha I love you too . . . I love you so much thank you for everything"

They kissed very intimately and for a very long time he held her close until they went home and then they called each other telling each other 'I love you more' all night.

_End Flashback_

"Oh that I remember that and Kagome . . . I meant it"

"I'm sure you did at the time, But plans change and people change, I know that Kikyo is in your house Inuyasha . . . Why would you do that to me? ...I really thought you loved me, but I was wrong,...goodbye Inuyasha"

Kagome turned around dropped the ring on the ground and walked to the car not even looking back at Inuyasha.

**Sango & Miroku**

"Sango . . . Wait up"

"For what Miroku . . . Why is Kanna's car here? ...Wait she's inside that's why you missed our date actually our second year anniversary, Whatever Miroku I'm done wit your stupid-perverted ass"

"Sango they came over and we all got drunk and then she came onto me and I told her no but I couldn't stop her"

"...Did you sleep with her Miroku?"

"...Uh . . . "

"Miroku, No . . . Why? How could you? You promised me" she said with tears in her eyes

"Oh the promise ring"

"Do you remember anything you said to me that night?"

F_lashback_

"Sango I want you to know something . . . something important."

"What is it Miroku?"

"Sango, I Love you so much I want you to know how much"

Miroku pulled out a deep purple velvet jewelry box. Then he open the box and took out a silver ring with a heart-shaped amethyst ring with two sapphire stones one both sides, Gently he took Sango's hand and said sweetly

"I promise to respect, honor and love you always, I can't promise you forever but I can promise you today and every day until I die. I want you to wear my promise ring please will you?"

"Miroku . . . I don't know what to say . . . yes of course but if you break your promise we breaking up"

"Okay" he said while placing the ring on her middle finger and kissing her, the held each other all night long. After going home Sango went home and called Miroku and telling each other how much they love one another.

_End Flashback_

"Well I remember Miroku when I meet you met I knew you'd be the one for me looking at you got me feelin' kinda crazy all the joy you gave me changed my life, Miroku I wanted to change you but tryin' to change you only change me. All these tears and all of these lies now I'm thinkin that I never should have dealt with you all this screaming and this yelling that we go through whenever you see me don't even speak I'll never forget what you did to me"

Sango said that then slapped him and threw the ring at him and left. She went into the car and saw Kagome bawling she held her and did the same

**ooooooo Ayame and Koga ooooooo**

"Wait Ayame it's not how it looks" he said nervously

"I'll never forget what you did to me so I'm gone I'm leaving. Don't ever talk to me again, don't even look in my direction I hate you"

"For missing a stupid date Ayame"

"A stupid date hmm... is that what you think it is?"

Koga realizing what day it was said

"No no no it's our anniversary our two-year anniversary Ayame"

"Sorry I thought that was more important than screwing Yura."

"That was an accident..we were drunk.. How did you know about that?"

" I didn't I can't believe you slept with that slut so much for promises huh koga" she looked at him with tears in her eyes and some sliding down her cheeks.


	2. Chapter 2

ooooooo Ayame and Koga ooooooo

"Wait Ayame it's not how it looks" he said nervously

"I'll never forget what you did to me so I'm gone I'm leaving. Don't ever talk to me again, don't even look in my direction I hate you"

"For missing a stupid date Ayame"

"A stupid date hmm... is that what you think it is?"

Koga realizing what day it was said

"No no no it's our anniversary our two-year anniversary Ayame"

"Sorry I thought that was more important than screwing Yura."

"That was an accident..we were drunk.. How did you know about that?"

"I didn't I can't believe you slept with that slut so much for promises huh koga" she looked at him with tears in her eyes and some sliding down her cheeks.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::flashback:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Ayame Do you know how much I care about you"

"Of course Koko ( only she called him that)"

"Well I want everyone else to know too"

"What do you mean Koga"

He pulled out a black velour box and opened it revealing a beautiful gold ring with and heart-shaped amber stone with three small black stones on each side

"Ayame I love you more than life,There is only one happiness in life,to love and be loved and you do that for me you give me complete happiness so if you would to me the honor and wear my promise ring I promise never to lie to you or hurt you. I give my word and my heart"

"Koga I would love to wear your promise ring, I love you too"

After that they embraced each other and kissed passionetly.Koga dropped her off and they texted each other all night not even sleeping the whole night.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::End Flash Back:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"I'm done with you I've had enough"

"But Ayame let me explain"

Ayame ran to the car and saw Sesshomaru talking to Rin

"What Sesshomaru?..."

"Don't you trust me?"

"Why Should I?"

She took off her ring and dropped it on the ground.Cursed him and left.While she was walking away he shouted to her.

"What have I done to make you not trust me?"

Rin stopped in her tracks and stayed there for a while thinking about if he had done anything to make her not trust him.

'Sesshomaru has never done anything to make me not trust him, but why can't I?'

Suddenly she realized during the two years that they had been together he had never said he loved her.That's why she thought she didn't trust him it's because...

'He doesn't care about me...all this time I spent with him and told him I loved him and I didn't realized then he never said it back not even a me too'

Rin turned around and walked back to Sesshomaru.She was right next to him,He was looking deeply into her chocolate eyes and she was looking for answers in his amber orbs.

"Tell me you love me sesshy,All you have to do is say those three words"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2: What's wrong? 

"I...I..can't..I'm sorry Rin but I-"

Rin didn't let him finish and slapped him right across the face.then she cursed him with tears in her eyes,Shessomaru hated to see her name like this but for som ereason he couldn't lie to her.

"Am I unlovable or what Sesshomaru? What did I ever do to make you hate me?"

"I don't hate you Rin"

"You do know what this means right"rin said angerily

"What?"

"WE ARE OVER SHESSHOMARU, BECAUSE I HATE YOU!!"

Rin screamed so louded it caused everyone to look at them.She slapped him again sobbing ,she ran to the car and looked back himthen got into the car.The boys came and stood next to each other as the watched the only people they ever loved drive into the distance.

**(A/N; Sorry for the little bit i gave you im on a time limit but thank you everyone who gave me reviews i love it) **


	4. Chapter 4

The boys stood there for a while just standing there not saying a word. Sesshomaru was the first to walk away he turned around and went into the house. Koga sighed and went to his car and drove away. Inuyasha Looked at Miroku who looked more different than he had ever seen him, he put his hand on Miroku's shoulder. Miroku shrugged him off then yelled at Inuyasha.

"This is your fault Inuyasha!!"

"What?...How is it my fault?"

"You told us to come over. You brought out the drinks. You invited the girls over.how is it not your fault?"

"Well maybe Sango didn't leave you for tonight maybe she left you for being a perverted asshole"

"...Look I'm sorry..Maybe your right, I gotta go, see you at school"

Miroku turned and drove home. Inuyasha stood there for a while thinking

'I made her sad again but doesn't she know she my world and I could never have feelings for Kikyo' He turned around and walked in the house with his head down.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ch.5 I'm Okay**

"Why do I do this to myself? Maybe because I thought this time, he might actually love me but there's only enough love for one girl in his heart and unfortunately it's not me. I really did want it to be but he's made his decision"

"I totally agreed Kagome but what if he really does love you and Kikyo but maybe right now he just can't choose I know that's a bad thing but at least he loves you"

"Rin, you know Sesshomaru loves you"

"No I wish I did but I don't and honestly I don't think he does"

"Yes he does he's just...uh doesn't know how to point it out"

"Actually I'm not sad now I'm in the depressed stage how bout' you?"

"I passed the depression stage pretty quickly now I'm pissed"

"Let's have a rehearsal that always helps us with breakups"

"Sango, Ayame Are you Okay?"

"No" ayame answered coldly

"What do you think?" Sango said emotionlessly

The girls didn't talk the rest of the way. Each thinking about their own day first they were forgotten on their anniversary, then they found out that the boys they thought they loved weren't the men they were in love with.

Kagome had realized Inuyasha was still deciding on whom he loved and the one he apparently picked wasn't her. Usually that would make her upset and sad but she wasn't she was angry and felt like she hated Inuyasha for making her think he loved her for two years.She really didn't want this to be the end but she couldn't bear to be hurt again she was tired of shedding tears for him now it was payback time.

Sango knew that Miroku was a Pervert but she really did fall for him and she thought she could change him, She couldn't and she had never felt what love was like before him and never felt her heart broken. She always protected herself by creating a wall from guys yet not knowing it she had let him in and now she regretted it.

Ayame wanted to be Koga's one and only but he had other women on his mind.He still had feelings for his Ex.Yura and he had a crush on Kagome.She really wanted to believe that he loved her more.Tonight she had now realized that she wasn't as important to him as she thought.

Rin was hurt and confused maybe he did love her and he didn't know how to express it.But why wouldn't he just say it.She thought that he was just playin' her and that made her angry.Was something wrong with that he couldn't love her?He was her Best friend besides the girls but they shared so much together why would he throw it all away.


	6. Chapter 6

'How did he make me feel like this? How did I fall in...love?'Sango thought to herself. she laid on her bed sobbing thinking about how she really and truly fell in love with a moronic pervert. Why was a question even she couldn't answer maybe because he wasn't always a pervert. He was usually very sweet and romantic,she always had so much fun with him yeah sometimes he was a major pervert but she had loved no liked him since kinder now she realized she couldn't change him because he was changing her. She picked herself up and drove to Kagome's.

Ayame laid down screaming in her pillow which turned into sobbing. When she met him she was very cautious he made her afraid to let him in her life. She knew he liked his Ex.Yura still and he always had a crush on Kagome. She really thought she was his everything his one and only and how it hurt so much to be proven wrong. She didn't want to go to Kagome's because she was partly the reason she broke up with Koga .It was her fault though so she got herself and left.

Rin ran through her house to keep anyone form seeing she was crying she went into her room and looked out her balcony. She was so depressed and angry and she had so many emotions at once. This was the hardest thing she had ever been through. She really and truly loved Sesshomaru why would he betray her and then he didn't even give her a reason. Was she ugly or stupid? Or Was he just using her because she was considered rich or popular? Why couldn't love her? Why did she love him? Was she lovable at all? She laid down and cried for about thirty minutes than got up and walked out.

Kagome sat by her fireplace watching the fire burn the notes she had passed with Inuyasha. She held in her hand all the pictures of her and Inuyasha together. She looked at them for what seemed to be forever. She felt her blood boil thinking of how much of her life she wasted on him. She threw the pictures at the wall. While looking at the flames she let one single tear fall from her eye and slide down her cheek. Why would he go and ruin their relationship to be with Kikyo eww for one?She really thought he loved her and cared enough to break it off when he wanted to be with another woman?

**Boys**

Miroku sat in his room next to the phone. He had called Sango nearly a hundred times. He couldn't eat or sleep he just sat on his bed thinking about how much Sango had changed him he went from a player to a prince. Then he went back to being a jerk by making Sango think that he cheated on her. She was the only one he ever truly loved. 'How could I hurt her what was I thinking?'He really loved her,she was his first and last. He didn't know how to change but for her he would learn.

Koga was driving around in his truck which was an Escalade but at the time he could care less. He lost the only woman he ever genuinely fell in love with and he cheated one of the worse things he could ever do.'god why in the world would I ruin that?'he thought to himself. She actually loved a stubborn ass like him he felt so guilty and he was acting like Inuyasha which he hated. He rode around in his car the rest of the night he could feel anymore he wasn't happy or sad or depressed just numb. He didn't know what to do anymore.

Inuyasha walked around outside his house thinking about what had happen today.

_Flashback_

_Inuyasha was bored and so was Sesshomaru so they decided to call their best friends Miroku and Koga Miroku brought over some beer and the boys got really wasted. next thing they knew was that their ex's were over ( BTW it's Inu/kik Mir/kan kog/yur sess/kagu)They were all over each other not kissing but flirting. All the boys had passed out and they woke up to somebody screaming outside at first they hid they were still drunk but they quickly sobered up when the heard 'Or I'm breaking up with you' as soon as they heard that they ran to they door. Inuyasha tried to explain to Kagome what happened and that he didn't even like Kikyo like that anymore._

_End Flashback_

He thought about it for a moment and thought about how he needed to prove to Kagome that it was and over between him and Kikyo but wouldn't he have to prove it to himself first.

Sesshomaru was looking out the window at Inuyasha walk around he thought about what Rin had said

_'Tell me you love me Sesshy,All you have to do is say those three words' _Why didn't he say those three words? He walked to the bathroom and looked at himself in the mirror then out of nowhere he punched it and left he was so angry with himself he wouldn't even look in the mirror he knew he wouldn't be able to face Rin for a while then realized he had school with her tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

The girls went over to Kagome's and in the beginning it was all eerily soundless, But finally Rin broke the strange muteness.

"Are you guys okay...I mean not okay but better"

"I guess" the others said in unison

"What about you?" Ayame asked

"Of course I'm fine"

They all stared at her confused and Sango could tell she was getting uncomfortable so she decided to say something.

"Um...maybe we should start practicing" Sango said

"What do you want to do first?" Rin asked quietly

"... How 'bout Survivor?" Ayame mumbled

"Yea" the rest cheerfully

_All_

_Now that you're out of my life  
I'm so much better  
You thought that I'd be weak without you  
But I'm stronger  
You thought that I'd be broke without you  
But I'm richer  
You thought that I'd be sad without you  
I laugh harder  
You thought I wouldn't grow without you  
Now I'm wiser  
Though that I'd be helpless without you  
But I'm smarter  
You thought that I'd be stressed without you  
But I'm chillin'  
You thought I wouldn't sell without you  
Sold 9 million  
_

_Ayame__  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm not gon give up (What?)  
I'm not gon stop (What?)  
I'm gon work harder (What?)  
I'm a survivor (What?)I'm gonna make it (What?)  
I will survive (What?)  
Keep on survivin' (What?)  
_

_Rin__  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm not gon give up (What?)  
I'm not gon stop (What?)  
I'm gon work harder (What?)  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm gonna make it (What?)  
I will survive (What?)  
Keep on survivin' (What?)  
_

_Sango__  
Thought I couldn't breathe without  
I'm inhaling  
You thought I couldn't see without you  
Perfect vision  
You thought I couldn't last without you  
But I'm lastin'  
You thought that I would die without you  
But I'm livin'  
Thought that I would fail without you  
But I'm on top  
Thought it would be over by now  
But it won't stop  
Thought that I would self destruct  
But I'm still here  
Even in my years to come  
I'm still gon be here  
_

_Kagome__  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm not gon give up (What?)  
I'm not gon stop (What?)  
I'm gon work harder (What?)  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm gonna make it (What?)  
I will survive (What?)  
Keep on survivin' (What?)  
_

_Rin__  
I'm a survivor (What?)I'm not gon give up (What?)  
I'm not gon stop (What?)  
I'm gon work harder (What?)  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm gonna make it (What?)  
I will survive (What?)  
Keep on survivin' (What?)__  
_

_Sango and Ayame__  
I'm wishin' you the best  
Pray that you are blessed  
Bring much success, no stress, and lots of happiness  
(I'm better than that)  
I'm not gon blast you on the radio  
(I'm better than that)  
I'm not gon lie on you and your family  
(I'm better than that)  
I'm not gon hate on you in the magazines  
('m better than that)  
I'm not gon compromise my Christianity  
(I'm better than that)  
You know I'm not gon diss you on the internet  
Cause my mama taught me better than that  
_

_All__  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm not gon give up (What?)  
I'm not gon stop (What?)  
I'm gon work harder (What?)  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm gonna make it (What?)  
I will survive (What?)  
Keep on survivin' (What?)  
_

_All__  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm not gon give up (What?)  
I'm not gon stop (What?)  
I'm gon work harder (What?)  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm gonna make it (What?)  
I will survive (What?)  
Keep on survivin' (What?)  
(All)  
Oh (oh) oh (oh)...  
_

_Kagome and Rin  
__After of all of the darkness and sadness  
Soon comes happiness  
If I surround my self with positive things  
I'll gain prosperity  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm not gon give up (What?)  
I'm not gon stop (What?)  
I'm gon work harder (What?)  
I'm a survivor (What?)  
I'm gonna make it (What?)  
I will survive (What?)  
Keep on survivin' (What?)  
_

"Wow I feel so much better" Kagome said with much excitement

"Me too I don't feel sad but I feel stronger, The boys are going regret what they did" Rin said

The girls spent they rest of the laughing and talking about their Ex's biggest problems and how the boys would really find out the hard way that these girls were not ones to be messed with. They had concocted a plan for revenge and vengeance was one thing the girls knew about. The girls put aside their stupid emotions and filled themselves with rage and a desire for vengeance.

::::::::::::::The Next Day:::::::::::::

The girls all drove to school separately dressed to kill. Kagome was wearing a very cute mini jean skirt with a tight white t-shirt that had pink sparkling hearts and the cutest and pink gleaming high-heel wedge shoes. Rin was wearing a blue halter top with glistening blue stars with white short-shorts showing off her long slender legs ending with her blue metallic strapping high-heels. Ayame wore a blue shimmering fur half-jacket showing off her amazing midriff it had small purple flowers on it with white capri pants topping it all off with purple shimmering heels. Sango had on a light green glittering shirt with the most precious low-rise white pants and light green heels with glitter on them. Once they saw each other they hugged each other and smiled mischievously, At that time Kagome pulled out four small boxes and gave a certain one to each girl then put her in her purse the rest did the same. After that the girls went to their lockers while Ayame was at her locker she looked inside at the pictures and sighed then she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned to see...

**_(A;N- sorry to keep you guessing but i have hit writers block if you guys could tell me more about yourselves i'd like to put some of it in my story My name is Zemire I am African american and Hispanic I'm thirteen years old and I live in glendale,AZ I was born and raised in Brooklyn, NY though.)_ **


	8. Chapter 8:They're Up To Sumthin'

Chapter Eight: They're up to something

(A/N; so sorry I have been writing such little chapters this is the last chapter I have no more ideas thanx 4 readin')

She looked up to see a familiar face it was her older brother she had not seen him for nearly two years. She looked shocked then pulled him into a warm embrace and looked at him then she started to cry into his shoulder uncontrollably.

"What's wrong Ayame?"

"Sisqo, I just broke up with my boyfriend and I don't know what to do I'm just so angry and I hate him so much but I still love him too"

"Ya-ya why would you let a boy break your heart?"

"Sisqo I'll see you at home aight I have a lot of work to do 'Kay we'll talk more when I get home the girls wil want to talk to you."

"Yeah I go to the house and meet you and the girls later alright"

"OK" she said as he walked down the hallway then she went to Koga's locker and unlocked it since she knew the combination and put the small box that Kagome had given to her into his locker and wiped her tears and put on a impish smirk and walked back to her classroom. She looked at Kagome and smirked, then went to the teacher and asked him if she could go the library and he agreed. She left looking a Koga only once her eyes were filled with rage and sadness he looked at the floor in shame and she left. Koga waited in absolute silence through most of the period until someone threw a note at him it read.

"_Hi Koga now that I got Ayame out of our way we can finally get back together. She was never any good baby now that you know that there is nothing stopping us from being a couple._

_Forever yours,_

_Yura"_

He looked disgusted and shocked all at the same time and he wrote back.

"_Look you repulsive bitch I will never go out with you again and you will never be a quarter of what Ayame is. I will make sure I will always stop us from being a couple again, Ayame is going to be mine She's perfect and you're her opposite -Never yours, Koga"_

and he threw it at her face and it hit her on the nose she gasped and glared at him then her face softened and when she read the note she started to giggle and then laughing hysterically. Koga got really freaked out then he felt another paper land on his desk and it unfortunately was from Yura

"_Baby I'll get her outta the way one way or another and I will do anything to get you back understand so I would tell your Ex.girlfriend to watch her back because if she doesn't you'll be the one to find a knife in it. I will not lose you again -Yura P.S. tell your friends the same thing._

He looked at the words and then he threw it away then stood up and walked over to Yura

"If you touch her bitch I'll fucking kill your ass you stupid motherfucker"

"You'll do what?"Mr. Radoshi asked "that language is inexcusable now go to the office"

He looked at the teacher then back at Yura and left. When he got out into the hallway he heard a girl crying, it was Ayame.

"Ya-Ya, Can we talk?"

"Sure"she said as she wiped her tears away

"About the other night"

"Well what about it?" she said cheerfully like nothing was wrong

"Well we had a argument and broke up I was just thinking... that..."

"Oh last night I remember when you skipped our second year anniversary to sleep with Yura. Of Course I remember it's just that I didn't get any sleep because I was crying so hard."she giggled

"I'm sorry Ya it's just that I don't think I slept with her"

"You don't think so?"

"I don't remember anything from that night except when we woke up it was like 1:00am and you were at the door yelling then that's when we realized we had missed the dates"

"Really...YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT YOU DON'T RECALL SLEEPING WITH THAT SLUT !!!!!"she cried her eyes filled with tears as they fell from her eyes.

"I don't really I promise"

"You do that a lot if you haven't noticed"

"Do what?"

"Promise me things... even I know that every promise or better yet word is a lie"

Koga lifted his hand to wipe them away she slapped his hand away. Her head lowered to the point where her bang covered her eyes. Koga lifted his hand again to raise her head and again they were swatted away but this time with much more force and his hand stung. He looked down and his hand had small bleeding cuts where each of Ayame's claws slit him. She looked up and her eyes were completely black there was no hint of color in her eyes.

"You don't have the right to touch me ever again, Do you realize what you've done to me?, Do you realize how much you've hurt me?"She said frozenly then her eyes flashed back into the original emerald orbs he was used to.

"Aya-"

He was interrupted by her hand slapping him across the face. It didn't leave a cut but it left a red mark.

"You don't even have the right to say my name ever again."she said malevolently

"But Ayame I really don't remember I swear!"

"Stop it please, J-just stop it Koga ...Koga I hate you" She spoke softly

"W-What? Y-Y-You can't hate me. I love you Ayame, I won't let you hate me."

"You can't make me do anything. It's too late and I can't wait for you to be gone, cause I know about Yura and I wonder Why, and how I bought all the lies? You said that you would treat me right but it was just a waste of time."

He stood there looking so confused like she would never find out. 'What the hell is she talking about?'

"Tell me why you looking so confused when I'm the one that didn't know the truth. How could you ever be so cold? To go behind my back and call her again, Boy you mustn't gone and bumped your head because I found her number on your phone a week ago."

"Now that this is all said and done I want you out."

"Out of where?"

"Out of my life I want you to forget I even existed."

"I don't understand"

"Just GET OUT!! Leave right now!!! this is the end of you and me it's too late"

"No I won't I gonna make you love"

"I wanted you right here with me, But I have no choice you gotta leave because my heart is breaking with every word I'm sayin' I knew this wouldn't last but I refuse to cry no more tears will fall from my eyes because of you...GET OUT!!! JUST LEAVE RIGHT NOW!!!!LEAVE ME ALONE!!!"

With that she ran away from cursing the day she met him. He wanted to run after her but he could move his heart felt cold. He could move he never in his life perceived this emotion before. He slowed forced his feet to move and he reached the office. When he got there they sat across from each other. He looked down at his hand and cried on the inside because he had hurt her so much she had hit him and her words were true . She didn't cry on the outside because she had gotten so angry she lost herself in her hatred for him. They both sat there silently not even looking at eachother.

Inuyasha

Inuyasha watched as Koga left then his attention averted to Kagome who was sitting next to Bankotsu. She didn't look at him but he was talking to her then he said something and she looked up and turned back to face Inuyasha her expression was as if she was hurt and shocked then she raised her hand and asked the teacher to go to the restroom and he agreed. She got up from her seat and ran out of the class. Bankotsu looked back at Inuyasha and smirked mischievously and then laughed and turned his attention back to the teacher. Inuyasha didn't show any emotion he knew exactly what was happening and he wasn't going to play into it. He felt a hand on his shoulder and immediately tensed and knew who it was...Kikyo.

"Whadda want bitch?"

"Oh Inu, you considered me a dog demon like yourself I flattered"

"What?"He looked at her angered and confused 'She is the only wench I know that can make being called a bitch a compliment'

"Well last night was wonderful Inu"

"I don't remember last night, ya fucking wench"he said

coldly

"Oops we accidently slipped sum GHB into your guys drinks I bet all you remember is seeing us in your house and then your girlfriends becoming your ex-girlfriends sorry"

"You bitch how dare you I should kill you and your lucky I don't, you fuckin' whore get the fuck away from me before I have an accident"He yelled

"Mr. Takahashi, that language is prohibited, go to the office now!"Mr.Yamata shouted

"Fuck you too old man"Inuyasha shot back then walked out the door only to see Kagome in the hallway crying

"Kagome . . . Are you aight?"

"Your one to ask, ... look what you've done to me"

"I'm sorry but you didn't give me a chance to explain"

"No need" she said as she turned to walk away but Inuyasha grabbed her arm

"No running away, you never trusted me-"

"So that's an excuse to cheat on me"

"I DIDN'T!!, she drugged me okay she broke into my house and she drugged us all of us and I would never cheat on you and I'm outraged that you think I would. First of all-we were planning something big for our anniversary and I never slept with her and don't think I still want you back you hurt me so much just thinking I would ever lie or cheat on you, then you broke up with me not even letting me explain I didn't even know Kikyo was in my house until you told me. So that's it that's all I wanted to say to you"

"Inu . . . yash . . .a I. . .I didn't. . .kno-"

"I don't care what's done is done"he walked away

"so maybe you didn't cheat on me last night but don't think I don't know about what you did before"

he stopped abruptly and stood there wide-eyed. she laughed half-heartedly and then he heard her walking toward him. She tapped his shoulder

"Yea Inuyasha I'm not stupid and you're just like you father"she said coldly but she regretted it as soon as she said it.

"I'm sorry what else can I do?"

"I forgive you but go away and leave me alone"

"Why?"

"Don't you get it I can never be with you again?"

"Why not?"

"Every heartbreak I've ever had has come from you, My heart can't be hurt again"

"I won't We can be together don't you get it"

"It hurts me to be near you and not be able to be with you"

"We can change that Kagome" he pulled her close and kissed her she kissed him back then broke it and turned her head.

"No..."

"Yes we can I know I messed up in the past but I can change"

"No you can't"

"Inuyasha you've already changed if you haven't noticed. In the way you act, the way you talk, you've changed too much for me"she walked away from him

"Maybe we can talk right after school"

"That's not goin' work"

"Why not?"He said angrily

"Because I have plans"

"Aight How bout tonight?"

"No that's bad too"

"Okay what about tomorrow night?"

"Sorry still busy"

"What are you goin' be doing?"

"I sorta have double dates with Rin."

"WHAT?! WITH WHO?!!"

'Should I tell him it's the only guy he hate in the entire school it might hurt him?...Yep'

"Suikotsu and Bankotsu"

"WHICH ONE ARE YOU SEEING?!"

"Bankotsu"

"NO You are not seeing that self-centered, cocky asshole"

"EXCUSE ME BUT YOU HAVE NO RIGHT OVER WHO I DATE!! Or perhaps kiss"

"AND WHY NOT?"

"Because last I checked you skipped our anniversary to get drunk and party and oh did I mention I HATE YOU!!!!!!!"

Then went near her locker and opened it and grabbed a box and smirked. "But maybe you can change for the better . . . Here if you wear this then that's your promise to me that you'll change okay" she said innocently giving him the shiny metallic red box.

"Okay Kagome I promise if you promise not to go out with that lame excuse for a demon"he looked inside the package and within it held a necklace with purple beads and white pointed beads, he looked at it and then placed it on his neck when he looked up at Kagome she had already gone to the classroom door. She laughed and waved at Inuyasha then smiled mischievously

"Inuyasha... What did I tell you earlier?"She hissed

"Um..."he said slowly walking towards her

"Seems you forgot let ME REMIND YOU... SIT BOY!!! SIT!, SIT!, SIT!, SIT BOY!!"she yelled

"Ack.!!!"He said as he tumbled into the hard tiles beneath him. She laughed and then frowned and walked to the hole in the ground where he laid

"I hope you keep your promise because I am going to make your life a living hell and that's my promise and I intend to keep my promise"she whispered threateningly

She dashed to her office leaving the very bruised and sore left very confused as he got up he tried to pull the necklace off but it wouldn't budge and it glowed he kept trying to pull it off but he couldn't pull the sacred necklace off. He yelled and screamed trying to get it off but no such luck. So he turned when he turned when he heard Mr. Yamata shouting to him to go to the office.

When he got there, he saw Kagome sitting next to Koga, who was across from Ayame, He sat across from Kagome, next to Ayame. They sat silently staring out the window.

Sesshomaru

Sesshomaru was sitting away from everyone in class the seats all around him were empty until every girl in the class except Rin, was sitting in them with big flirtatious eyes staring at him in awe. He growled in annoyance obviously everyone had figured out that they had broken up. Which angered him more his eyes flashed red, the girls gasped then giggled coquettishly. He turned and looked at Rin who had been staring at him, their eyes connected his golden-amber orbs stared into her chocolate-honey specked eyes. They locked and it seemed as if time stopped and they stayed like that until she broke the gaze due to the fact that Suikotsu's hand had clutched hers as he handed her a letter. She pulled away read and then she whimpered and looked at the ground, Sesshomaru knew that made her uncomfortable and he stood up in opposition. Rin looked at him with a suffering look, the teacher looked at him and glared.

"Sesshomaru Take your seat immediately"

"Make me" He said threateningly

"Then GET OUT NOW!!!"

"Gladly" he said more cruelly

Then he turned toward the door, glanced at Rin and the swung it open and slammed it shut so hard the hinges broke, and the door fell. Rin winced at this because of the noise and because it was her fault he did this. She stood up and ran to the doorway

"Rin Higurashi GET BACK HERE NOW!!!"

She didn't listen and left the room. She saw Sesshomaru wandering in the hall. He looked at the ceilings and cursed them.

"Sess...Wait"

He stopped at the sound of her angelic voice, but he didn't look at her or even turn to look at her. She came closer and as her footsteps came nearer he tensed. She touched his shoulder, he winced at her touch. He looked at her hand on his shoulder and as she moved to face him and look at his amber orbs he wouldn't look into her eyes. He just looked into the distance.

"Sess please look at me." She pleaded

He didn't move.

"You owe at the little decency you have to look at me, don'tcha think?"

He waited the looked into her coffee orbs and said

"What?" he said so brutally she shivered

"Is this why you couldn't say you loved me? Is this why you hate me?"She held out a old, crumpled note and handed it to him.

"What's this?" He said as he looked over it, after he read it his eyes showed emotion: shock.

"No"He said simply "I didn't mean it"

She took the note and read it again a tear fell from her eye and slide down her cheek. She turned and walked away, he turned in her direction.

"Rin!...Wait...come here...please"

She gasped 'he's never said _'please'_. Maybe I should go back now would be a good chance to finish the final touches to my revenge' She turned and walked back to him. She stood by him and they began walking.

"Rin ...When... I wrote that I was a.."

"A what? A cruel-hearted bastard who hated humans, but now you've changed and you see you were wrong and you realized that you never meant any of it and you really want to be together"She said with her words flooded with sarcasm

"Yes" He sighed "Do you really think I would spend two years of my life with someone I didn't l-. . . care for"

"Yo- you almost said you loved me, okay Sess just tell me why you can't love me?"

"It's not that I don't I just... I just argh women are so confusing, I just don't think I'm ready to say it unless I mean it"

she gasped "So you don't love me, you just care for me" she said ending with irony

"No, No, No, that just came out wrong, what I meant to say was that um...if I do say it I don't think I'll um how do I say this, stay true to it."

She gasped again "So you love me but you know your not going to love me later on" she said angrily

"I...uh...yes"He saw the look on her face "No, No I think"

"Really so you want me back knowing that you are going to up and leave me one day"

"Yes...I mean not necessarily"

The teacher came out and yelled at them giving them referrals sending them both to the office. While they were walking Rin reached into her pocket and pulled out the box the Kagome had given her, then she pulled Sess's hand and drew him into passionate kiss. With her hands trailing up his neck, Sess was so surprised he kissed back. Once she had put the necklace on him she tore away. Sess looked at her oddly then noticed the necklace on him it was red, dark blue and silver. He looked at her questioningly.

"So you mind telling me what the hell that for? And why I have on jewelry?"

"Because...you're a very BAD, BAD, BAD DOG!!!!"

And immediately after she said those words he was struck head first into the ground that was once beneath him.

"C'mon Sess we don't wanna get in trouble for not going to the office"She giggled sweetly

As he tried to get onto his feet he was shocked and instantly attempted to rip off the necklace that was on his neck. He tried as hard as he could but every time he tried it to pull it off it glowed a dark blue glow. And he ran after Rin and pulled her arm fiercely and spun her towards him his eyes flashing red.

"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?"

"Me..oh nothing I just gave you a gift it's for the fantastic anniversary we had."

"So this is just revenge right, What about the kiss?"

"I had to do something to catch you off guard."

"So that kiss meant nothing to you"

"Oh no Sess that was the last kiss you'll ever get from me so I made sure it was _very _passionate"

"I doubt that Rin and besides that wasn't your best I know I've had you"

"Maybe so but you'll never have me again, The next person I kiss will be Suikotsu and I bet he's a much better kisser than you."

"SUIKOTSU!! What the hell are you a complete idiot?"

"Well I did go out with you"

"Shut up I can't believe your going out with that asshole"

"Sesshomaru it's really simply say it and I won't"

"All right..I. Don't. Love. You. Okay"

"You bastard, You are just like your father both of you are. Well _'like father like son'_."

"I am nothing like my father or my brother don't ever compare me to them"

"Sess it's not that you don't love me I know you do, it's that your afraid to love anyone in fear of betraying them like your father did to your mother so no your not like your father your worst at least your father loves Izayoi. You're not capable of loving another being"

With that she turned and left but before she walked to far she said

"Sess I would do well not to piss me off, remember _'hell hath no fury like a woman scorned'_ and I am one pissed off bitch"

"Really what are you going to do stupid mortal?"

"I'm NO MORTAL and YOU ARE A BAD!, BAD!, BAD DOG!!!"

And down tumbled Sesshomaru the great into the ground that was once beneath him. As he got up Rin was already gone, he dusted himself off and walked towards the office.

'What the hell did she mean by she wasn't mortal?'

When he got to the office, he saw Inuyasha sitting next to Ayame and across from them sat Kagome, Koga and Rin he sat next to Ayame. Rin and Sesshomaru stared at each other their gazes full of anger, pain and sorrow.

-----------Miroku-------------

Miroku had his first period with Sesshomaru, Rin, and Sango. Which made them all uncomfortable and her more angry. Their class was getting into partners for a compare and contrast project.

"Okay class I picking your partners and if you disagree you will be suspended. I am not messing around either, so anyways the partners will be:

Quisti and Obis

Sesshomaru and Rin

Suikotsu and Disni

Miroku and Sango..."

The teacher went on babbling names while Sango stood up

"There is no way I'm being partners with that cheating, perverted lying bastard"

"Excuse me Miss.Dashi you of all people know that language is not accepted now take your seat!"

"Yeah I never ever again want to be partners with that CRAZY-ANGERED, COLD-HEARTED STUBBORN BITCH AGAIN!!! I hate that CYNICAL PSYCHOPATHIC WENCH that you call a lousy excuse FOR A HUMAN BEING!!!!!"

"MR.SUKAMI THAT IS ENOUGH I have never heard you use such language ever now you apologize to Miss. Dashi or go to the OFFICE!!!"

"APOLOGIZING doesn't work on her SO FUCK YOU AND THIS THING!!!!" he yelled Pointing at Sango, who was so shocked at the velocity in his voice she couldn't speak.

"Why should I accept your apology? You claim to love someone then cheat on them, yea Miroku I really forgive you right NOT!"

"First of all I used to love you until I realized you can't love someone until you trust them and YOU DON'T TRUST ME!!!!"

"And you've given me reason to trust you?!!"

"I thought that it was a given when I swore to you that you had all my love"

"Had? So what you don't love me anymore because I wouldn't let you fuck me"

"THIS. WAS. NEVER. ABOUT. SEX.!! I LOVED YOU!! You could never trust me I. NEVER. CHEATED. ON. YOU. EVER.!!!!"

Then Miroku turned and slammed the door on the out, causing everyone to jump. Sango stood shocked with the teacher glaring at her he told her to go to the office too and she gathered her stuff and left. Miroku walked to his locker and punched it causing it to open and a picture fell out. It was of all of them at the beach, the boys were holding on to their girlfriends from behind and the girls intertwined legs with their men. There was so much love and emotion in that photo, it pissed him off and he was about to rip it but instead he tucked it into his pocket and headed for the office. Sango was in the halls she looked at Miroku and ran to him. This shocked him at first but them he returned the embrace. He felt her hands sliding up his neck then she latched a necklace onto him

"Miroku I love you I do that's why I'm doing this"she said sinisterly

"Doing What"

"Leaving you for good I'm so tired of your sorries. I'm never putting myself in that position again."

"What do you want me to do?"

"Nothing except I swear if you ever talk to me- no look at me- no Think about me I beat you into a coma"

"I don't care if you kill me, I'm always goin' love you

"D...Do W..What?"

"This...STOP LEACHER!! STOP! STOP! STOP!"

and Miroku tumbled into the cement floor. he twitched for a while before trying to get up. Sango was skipping away to the office laughing while he tried to get off the cursed necklace. he limped into the office. he saw that Sango sat next to Inuyasha across from Kagome and two seats away from Ayame and Miroku sat next to Koga next to Kagome, sitting down he mumbled 'Hey' and they did it back. They girls sat there smirking and occasionally giggling He sat there staring at the photo thinking

'What did I do?'

**A/N: Seating chart(important)**

Inuyasha: Ayame: Sess : Sango

Kagome: Koga: Rin: Miroku

Zemire: Okay guys I know I update really late and I know you hate it but my mom is having heart problems and she could die and I need to be with her so I will update after she gets outta the Hospital Okay so sorry I may update a lil' earlier It also helps if I get lots of reviews it helps me work faster but any ideas are helpful I have Two more Fanfics I'm putting up one is already out :Battle of the Sexes and the other is Undercover Love which is still in progress. Thanx for readin'


	9. Jealousy is one of the Seven Deadly sins

**Chapter Nine: Jealousy Is one of the Seven Deadly sins**

_Zemire: Sorry for an A/N but I have sum important news. I am not finishing it yet I have found enough ideas for maybe 25-30 more Chapters. So no worries I just thought that nobody liked my story but I will continue based on some of the stuff that is happening to me and if you want to put a private message about any breakup stories I'd love to incorporate it with the story._

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha Series or Character.

As they all sat there, Rin and Sesshomaru had been glaring at each other for the whole 4 ½ hours which was a very long time, Kagome and Inuyasha had muttered a few curse words and Koga and Ayame didn't do anything Ayame was focusing on trying to not cry and Koga was feeling to guilty to pay attention, Sango and Miroku looked anywhere but each other until Sango slowly walked behind Miroku and had Kagome make a distraction while she slipped the necklace onto him. Then before either of them could say anything the door to the office opened and Principal Kaide stepped out with Vice Principal Myoga came and stood in front of the angry, depressed, guilty, hurt groups. They both looked empathic and angry.

"So first I will see the girls "Kaide said sweetly

"And I will take the boys."Myoga said angrily

The boys walked into Myoga's office and the girls went into Kaide's Office

"Okay Who's going to tell me why all you eight were in the hallways yelling, screaming and cursing at each other?"Kaide asked

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Ahem...Someone needs to do some explaining or I'll just suspend you now"

"...fine okay they slept with their ex.'s on our second year anniversary so we broke up with them and then today they tried to get back with us and we got mad and yelled and cried some more"Kagome said

"Fine it seems as if you are sick"Kaide said

"What?"Rin asked

"You are all lovesick . . . and heartbroken . . . for humans this would not be considered a real sickness but you all are not human, are you?"

"No" They all answered in unison

"But Miss Kaide what do you mean about this is a real illness for people that are um... supernatural" Rin asked bashfully

"Well...I think she means is that...wait I don't know what she means" Kagome said

"Girls, it means that as you know your powers are connected to your emotions if you are angry then your powers will hurt anyone or anything in its path...if you are spited then for Rin and Kagome your powers altogether may change completely, for Sango yours may disappear and you may form new ones that are controlled only by sadness it may ricochet off your aura and onto you soul permanently, and Ayame since you are a demoness it will affect your environment it can get so bad that it will cause you to be evil"

"It..."Kagome uttered

"Can't..."Sango whispered

"Happen..." Ayame emitted

"Right?"Rin mumbled

"Yes it can and by what I can see from your auras it is happening presently, girls this is one of the reasons why we have evil demons, dark mikos, and depraved exterminators."

"What so we're are going to turn evil because we broke up with our boyfriends"Sango remarked

"No because of the curse you placed on them it was out of anger and pain"Kaide explained

"Well, we'll take them off"Rin Said

"We can't we haven't found out how to do that yet" Kagome explicated

"So does this mean that until we forgive our ex.'s there is a chance we will be evil"Ayame asked confusedly

"Yes that's exactly what it means...girls I know that you are hurt and angry but it shouldn't take over your life. You may now leave you all are on probation and must do community service for 3 weeks"Kaide told them

"Yes Miss. Kaide" The Girls said as they bowed and left the room the boys were still with Myoga and they couldn't hear anything.

Boys

"All right so you're telling me that your Ex's: Kikyo, Kagura, Kanna and Yura planned to sleep you on your anniversary so that: Kagome, Rin, Sango and Ayame would break up with you and you would go back out with your other Ex's."

"Yes" They answered together

"And then your newly previous girlfriends all gave you necklaces"Myoga said in a disbelieving voice

"Yes"Miroku replied

"But the necklaces are cursed...whenever the girls say a command we get forced into the ground" Sesshomaru said

"Well that's hard to believe about the most kind and caring girls in the school would do something that hurts another person... particularly someone they love and have been courting for two years"

"That's what happened we swear" Koga told Myoga

"Now why would they breakup with you for no reason they must've had another reason to part with you besides you just missing an anniversary"

The boys nodded and lowered their heads

"Kagome thinks I still love Kikyo and that I have been cheating on her with Kikyo" Inuyasha said

"Do you love Kikyo? And have you been cheating on her?"

"I-I...I might love Kikyo but I've never cheated on Kagome" Inuyasha confessed

"Don't you think that's why she thinks that?"He asked rhetorically then turned to Miroku

"Sango thinks I've been cheating on her and I love other women"

"Well?"

"I haven't and I don't, the bitch doesn't trust me" He proclaimed the rest of the boys looked at him shocked Miroku rarely cursed

"Then why doesn't she trust you?"

"I-I...I don't know"

"Well then if you don't honestly have a reason then what is Sango's?" He again asked rhetorically then turned to the next boy in line Koga

"Well...I-I uh sorta kinda...well Ayame thinks I don't love her as much as I like Yura orKagome"Koga sputtered quickly

"WHAT?!"Inuyasha accused

"Okay calm down mutt I-I uh...I'minlovewithKagome"With that said Inuyasha charged at Koga only to be held back by Sesshomaru and Miroku

"What the hell?! How could you?! Goddamn you wolf-breath!"Inuyasha cursed as soon as he slightly calmed down he sat again

"Well you like your girlfriend's best friend and you didn't think that would be a problem?"

Koga lowered his head while Inuyasha snarled at him loudly

"Sesshomaru let me guess she thought she didn't deserve you"

"No...I wouldn't...I-I wouldn't say...I wouldn't say I love you to Rin"

"Why didn't you? Does she repulse you? Do you hate her? Are you afraid of love?"

"I don't know why I couldn't... of course she doesn't repulse me and I could never hate her and I fear nothing"

"Then why couldn't you say three simple words?"

He didn't answer he just looked away. Everyone stayed quiet and the silence was deadly and appalling. Myoga looked up from his paperwork.

"Inuyasha ...you were originally referred because you were yelling and cursing at Kikyo"

"Yeah and?"

"Do you really think you love her if you can curse and yell at like that?"

Inuyasha didn't answer because he didn't know himself.

"And...Koga you were also sent up to the office for the same reason and your teacher sent up a note he found and it said _'Look you repulsive bitch, I will never go out with you again and you will never be a quarter of what Ayame is. I will make sure I will always stop us from being a couple again, Ayame is going to be mine She's perfect and you're her opposite -Never yours, Koga'_... and about Kagome do you love her? Or do you love Ayame? Is something you must answer yourself"

He nodded and looked away while he thought about his relationship

"Miroku you argued with the teacher about being partners with Sango and told Sango _'THIS. WAS. NEVER. ABOUT. SEX. !! I LOVED YOU! You could never trust me I. NEVER. CHEATED. ON. YOU. EVER. !!' _am I right? Well it seems that you wanted for her to trust you but maybe she doesn't because you have a record of being...very um... forward... and profane. Don't you think she had reason to be disbelieving and cautious?"

He also nodded thinking about his past and her.

"Mr. Takahashi... you not only threatened a teacher but destroyed the classroom door and this was caused by what?"

"Well...Suikotsu clutched her hand and gave her some letter and she whimpered what was I supposed to do she...dammit are you gonna suspend me now or later?"

"Hmm so you were protecting her...well you must have pretty strong feeling for her if you are ruining school property and threatening people"

"Well? What's our punishment?"

"Well since you are considered a menace by your teacher I am suspending you for two days but...your suspension starts tomorrow"

"Why?"

"Because you have to apologize to your teachers and to the girls"

"What?! Why!?"

"I will talk of this no more now get out!" The boys stood up and left without bowing showing their disrespect and anger.

"Great our next class is with gym...with the girls" Sesshomaru told them irritatedly

"Damn"Koga said

"Shit" Inuyasha said

"Goddammit" Miroku said

"Fuck" Sesshomaru said

"Koga ...I swear to god if you even look at Kagome wrong I'll kill you very slowly" Inuyasha imperiled Koga shuddered by the coldness in his voice and then the boys slowly and dreadfully walked to gym and saw the girls with...They saw the girls with Bankotsu, Suikotsu, Hiten and Renkotsu, Which were the only boys in the entire school that they hated from the bottom of their hearts. The bell hadn't rung yet so the girls weren't in their classes so the boys walked over and then they saw it. Bankotsu and Suikotsu had their arms around and Rin and Kagome's waist and Renkotsu and Ginkotsu had their arms wrapped around Sango and Ayame shoulders. Inuyasha, Sesshomaru and Koga could smell the boy's arousal. They ran to them until Miroku stopped them.

"What the hell Miroku? Don't you see them all over Sango?" Inuyasha yelled out at his best friend

"Yes, I do and that's why you have to stay away . . . you saw how much we hurt the girls, do you really think that they are really interested in those boys. No, they're using them to make us jealous of them boys and make us beg for forgiveness that...well I don't deserve"

They thought about it for a while

"He has a point . . . well actually I think I deserve this...wait do I?"Koga asked himself

"Hey Koga, do you even remember last night? Cause guys I can't remember anything except the girls breakin' up wit us"Inuyasha told his friends

"I don't remember dude and I tried to tell Ayame that but she thought I was lyin'...Damn I think I might've done sumthin' wrong"Koga explained

"I really don't remember either...it like I was drugged or sumthin' it's weird"Miroku said

"Kikyo told me in class today that she drugged us with GHB ...I don't know what that is but I'm guessing it makes us pass out and forget everything we did that night"

"Yeah Yura said that they were going to stab the girls in their backs...except I think she was foreal about it" Koga told the guys

"GHB is a hallucinogen, a very serious drug, it can cause mainly blackouts and then memory loss. It's called 'the date rape' Drug."

"So they raped us!?"Koga yelled out

"No. that's just what it's called but we honestly can't say that we didn't do anything with the girls last night...for all we know we could've slept with the girls and never know." Miroku explained

"Roku's right but what if we did? Or what if we didn't? What about us and the girls?" Inuyasha asked Miroku

"I don't know... Why hasn't Sess said anything in a while?"

They all looked in the direction they last saw him and he was gone. They caught a glimpse of Rin staring off into the right hallway looking whiter than a ghost and her face was full of fear. They didn't know what had happened but then the bell rang and they slumped to class. They looked to see if Sess had went to class early but the teacher said she hadn't seen him. Sango went into the fighting room. Inuyasha went to class with Koga and Ayame, Kagura, Kanna, and Yura in the demon's classroom, Miroku went to class with Kagome, Rin, and Kikyo. Inuyasha, Koga didn't know exactly what class that was because Miroku never talked about it and neither had the girls. Inuyasha and Koga looked for Sesshomaru the entire class period, but he never showed up. They waited listening to the teacher explain about some sort of project they had to do about demons and other creatures comparing and contrasting them. Inuyasha anxiously watched the clock waiting for the bell to ring. Koga softly shoved Inuyasha at the sign of the bell ringing. They both got up and waited by the door that Miroku went into with Rin, Kagome and Kikyo. At first it took them a while to come out and then before they saw Miroku come out, Everyone was yelling 'Fight!, Fight!' And Inuyasha and Koga looked at each other until they knew exactly what was going on, they ran to the area that all the kids had surrounded and saw Suikotsu in Sesshomaru's grasp lifted off the ground, Then Bankotsu charged and punched Sesshomaru from behind, so Inuyasha jumped in kicked Bankotsu and then Bankotsu punched Inuyasha, Suikotsu and Sesshomaru were already deep into a fight snarling and growling at each other, Bankotsu looked at Inuyasha as he stood up onto his feet and his eyes flashed red, then he charged Bankotsu and they began throwing punches. Until Bankotsu and Inuyasha looked up when they heard a loud snarl. Sesshomaru's eyes had turned red he was transforming into his true form and Suikotsu looked not only scared but shocked and Sesshomaru before anyone could blink had Suikotsu in his hands.

"YOU. ARE. GOING. TO. DO. WHAT?!" Sesshomaru growled at Suikotsu

"Nothing I didn't say anything"

"LIAR!...I. WILL. KILL. YOU. IF THAT HAPPENS I SWEAR TO YOU!" He snapped then through him across the room and He hit a wall making an dent in the wall. Sesshomaru's eyes went back normal as he rushed out of the room furiously. Inuyasha punched Bankotsu once more then left after his half-brother, Koga followed. Inuyasha caught up with him and Koga went to find Miroku. Inuyasha saw his brother pacing the room at inhuman speed and knew something was definitely wrong.

"What happened Sess?"

"..."

"Look I've never seen you like this my entire life...I know something happened"

"...he...said..."

"What did he say?"

"He said he was going to have fun taking...Rin's innocence" He said through his teeth

"What?!"

"Yea...but Yash he didn't just say Rin's..."He said looking into his brother's eyes

"What do you mean?"

"He looked over at Bankotsu and nodded that he was going to do the same...to Kagome"

"THE HELL HE WILL"

"He's isn't going to don't worry it's just the fact that he said it like he had something against me like he was better than me"

"Don't worry about it he won't, it's just the fact that he said it" Sesshomaru said aggressively

"Whatever Kagome and Rin are both smart let's just let them handle it, We can just help them by killing Bankotsu and Suikotsu" Inuyasha smiled evilly

_Zemire: Sorry for it being short I am actually having some problems in this department and the story will not end badly oh and sorry for the cliffy. But anyone please give me any stories of your breakup by emailing me __ and write to me about your first or worst breakup. Thanx_


	10. We can still be friends Right?

**Chapter Ten: "We can still be friends Right?**"

_Zemire- Hey Well I got some reviews and thank you so much I have enough ideas right now until ch. 12. So any time you have any ideas I would love to put my readers into my story okay well let's get on with it!_

**Disclaimer: I do not and most likely will never own Inuyasha . . . meanies**

"Kagome . . . what now?"Rin asked

"...guys maybe we should take our revenge separately"She whispered

"Why?"Sango questioned her

"Because she knows that if she helps me get back together with Koga he'll still love her more than me"Ayame snapped

"Ya-ya, that's not why"

"Well then why Kagome ..Is it 'cause Sango doesn't trust Miroku because she knows that he's the biggest pervert and she doesn't trust anyone except us ..What else can it be? Or it is because Inuyasha would rather be with your cousin than you!"Ayame yelled at Kagome then Rin took her hand and ran out the lobby with her

"..."

"...Kags she didn't mean it"

"I know but that doesn't mean she wasn't right"Kagome said as she walked away, Sango sighed and knew she was right, then she followed her into an empty hallway

"Kags, but is that really why?...because you're afraid he still loves you"

"...yeah I've never liked him more than a friend and I only like him like that because he was going out with her . . . to me he was just another cocky chauvinistic guy until she told me he wasn't like the rest"

"Well . . . I guess she was wrong"

"Yeah . . . "

"And so were you"

"About what?"

"...Miroku"

"Sango, when I met Miroku he really was a good guy and he still is . . . you are just pushing him away because . . . "

"Because I can't trust people . . . ha you're not one to talk. Do you really think Inuyasha cheated on you?... I've known him for a long time and he may be a jerk but he's not a cheater!"Sango snapped at Kagome

"S-Sango I do trust Inuyasha but I can't help it if he loves Kikyo and don't yell at me because you have trust issues!"

"You do not trust him . . . I trust him more than you and I'm his friend and you were his girlfriend! And I don't have trust issues!!"

"Ohh sure you don't and if you trust Inuyasha so much than you don't go out with him!! And you have more trust issues than an abused dog!!"

"At least I don't let people treat me like an abused dog!!"

"Ugh I hate you!!"

"Good I hate you too!!"

The girls screamed at each other before stomping away in separate directions, muttering curse words the entire way to class.

"Ya-ya why did you yell at Kagome like that?"Rin said gently

"Why do you always defend her?!"

"Hey! Don't get mad at me. And Kagome is my sister you know"

"You are just like that bitch, no wonder Sess doesn't love you"Ayame spat, but regretted it instantly

"WHAT!? How could you ever say something like that . . . Now I know what Koga meant about you! You are really as ugly on the inside as you are on the outside!"Rin fought back and cried inside

"He said that!... and you never told me!!I thought you were my friend!"Ayame argued

"Well I guess we aren't as good as friends as we thought and just because I defend my sister, I don't think that would be the reason that Sess doesn't love me!"Rin was angry now

"You're right...I'm sorry...that I ever met a weakling mortal like you!! that's really why he didn't love you!"

"I am not MORTAL! And you are...j-just evil that's why Koga loves Kagome more than you because she is actually a good person!"

"Oh yeah you and your entire family are so nice and caring...too bad nobody cares for you!!"

"AYAME!! oh god I can't believe I ever thought of you as a friend!!"

"Oh little miss Rin isn't being so nice now!! And I've always hated you and your sister"

"...Ayame I hate you!!"

"Who cares? I hate you more!!"

The Ex.friends stamped away from eachother angrier then they probably were at the boys. Next class they had was Lunch and Ayame stared at Rin, who was sitting next to Kagome, Koga and Miroku inside. Ayame sat with Inuyasha, Sango and Sesshomaru.

"Hey Ayame, what happened between you and Rin?"Sango mumbled

"We fought and said sum pretty mean things to eachother and then...well we just aren't friends anymore"

"Yeah neither are me and Kagome"

"Why not? You guys are best friends"Inuyasha asked

"Same reason you aren't friends with Miroku or Koga"

"What do you mean?"

"Oh my gosh do I have to spell it out...me and Rin got in a fight because of Koga and Sesshomaru I told her that she shouldn't stick up for Kagome and she said no and it wasn't her fault Koga liked her more than me so I told her she shouldn't be angry at everyone else because...Sess wouldn't say he loved her...Sorry Sess I was just mad"

"Ayame, don't be sorry for something that was never wrong...you and her have every right to be angry"

"Yeah so what Koga is a betraying son of a bitch, he doesn't deserve you"Inuyasha growled

"Yash, you are in the same predicament as Koga"

"Nooo I don't love my best friends girl"

Ayame frowned and sniffed

"Oh Ayame I didn't mean that...Sesshomaru...is right I am just like that mangy wolf, but I don't-"

"Are you really going to lie to the people who've known you your entire life?"Sangoasked

"But I really-"

"Liiaarr" Ayame sighed

"Fine I have slight feelings for Kikyo but not like Kagome, I've never met anyone like Kagome except Ayame, Rin and Sango have little parts of Kagome in you but Kagome is the finest, nicest, most perfect girl ever and I am a idiot"

"Yeah you are"Sesshomaru remarked

"Shut up...argh fucking bastard"

"Who are you talking to?"

"Bankotsu...that bastard is trying to get with Kagome"

"And I'm going to jail"Sesshomaru growled

"What? Why?"Sango wondered

"What the heck are you guys talking about?"

"Look"Inuyasha nudged his head toward where Kagome and Rin were sitting with Miroku and Koga. Bankotsu and Suikotsu were flirting with Kagome and Rin.

"Okay I see what Inuyasha meant but Sess why are you going to jail?"

"I'm going to kill Suikotsu" Sesshomaru said plainly

"Haha that's funny but-"Ayame laughed until she caught his gaze of complete cold seriousness. As his glare turned toward Rin and Suikotsu, his glower turned even more vicious, his normal uncaring gaze turned into a infuriated bloodthirsty hatred and if looks could kill he literally would have rather done it with his hands instead.

"Sess that look is not showing me that you're kidding"

"I'm not" He said without expression and stood and walked out

"Yash, is he really going to kill Suikotsu?" Sango asked and then she said bye and left to Sess

"Most likely"

"That's not a good thin-"

"Hey Ayame, I heard about you and Koga and I just wanted to say that I'm sorry he's such jerk...but I could never chose anyone over someone like you" Renkotsu said as he put his hand on her shoulder.

"That's really sweet Ren, I appreciate it at least someone thinks that way"

"It's a lot more than one person Yaya ...I'll see you in class later aight" He smiled at her flirtatiously

"O-okay see ya later"She said as he left

"Gross...do you have to flirt with him?"Inuyasha revolted

"He's really sweet and I've known him for a while he is really a good person once you get to know him"

"Feh"

"Hey Inu!"Kikyo called, both Inuyasha and Ayame did mocking puking signs

"Whadda want bitch?"

"Look you really need to past the whole cheating thing, I really felt like you enjoyed it, you all did"

"INUYASHA?! You screwed her! That's disgusting!"Ayame scolded

"Baby we just did what they asked"Kikyo told Ayame

"Ayame I would never fuck this thing"

Kikyo looked at Inuyasha hurt and frowned.

"Inuyasha, do you really know if you didn't sleep with me?"

"Yes...and after we tell the principal about you drugging us with GHB you should research what your poisoning people with"

"What?! You remember?!"

"Yep"

"AHH! You-!" She stopped and ran away

"Hey Inuyasha you remember?"

"No I just want her to leave me alone"

"Yash, I know you probably think loving someone and being in love with someone are two different things but put it this way, I love Renkotsu but I'm in love with Koga ...See the difference"

"Yea"

"Hey Let's go with Sess and Gogo"

"Gogo?"

"I don't know I thought she needed a nickname"

"Feh, let's go" He said and he and she went outside with Sesshomaru and Sango.

"Hey Rin"

"Sup' Kags"

"Hey Roku, Hey Koga"

"Hey Rin Hey Kags ...Why aren't you guys hangin' out wit Sango or Ayame?"

The girls told the boys why and then the boys told them why they weren't exactly friends with Inuyasha or Sesshomaru.

"Koga, I'm your friend because of Ayame. I'm so sorry to say this but before her I detested you and who you were, I thought you were a cocky conceited egotistical arrogant narcissistic pig"

"Kagome!"

"No Kagome is right I am everything she said but believe it or not Ayame changed me...before I could care less about how girls felt and now I feel exactly what I put countless girl through like I ain't good enough b'cuz face it I ain't"


	11. So we're cool right?

_**Chapter XI: I'm Sorry**_

_Zemire: Sorry for the short chapters but this one will be a lil' longer or shorter but probably longer since It's was summer vacation….I know I hate me too for waiting so loong to update lot of personal probs_

"Koga no, don't ever think that, it's just that I was angry at you for you being like Inuyasha"

"I'm not like that Mutt"

"Yeah you are Koga"

"What are you talkin' 'bout Roku?"

"You and Inuyasha both have to make a decision between your ex's, because obviously you're never going to be with Kagome" Miroku explained 

"I'm not like mutt-face"

"You're like his personality twin" Rin laughed

"Am not"

"Yeah huh"

"Nu unh"

"Yes so"

"No so"

"Yep"

"Nope"

"Yeah huh"

"Not"

"Okay enough children, Look Kagome, I didn't do anything so I'm not apologizing to Sango"

"Sooo the past years you've been with her, you've never flirted with another woman"

"Well yeah but I didn't last night"

"Well maybe she would have a little more trust in you if you-"

"Weren't perverted? Yeah I know but I never cheated, I never lied, I would never deceive someone I love especially Sango"

"Roku, I know you wouldn't, I just gotta let Sess know how I feel maybe you should do the same"

"Yeah I think I will"

"Hey Rin that's a really good idea except I don't feel like talkin' to Yash rite now"

"Then email him or IM him anyway that you can get his attention write him a letter or quit being a wimp and/or punk and talk to him"

"Not a bad idea Rin" Koga agreed

"Hey Rin, Can I talk to you?" Suikotsu came behind Rin and asked softly

"Sup' Kags, could we talk?" Bankotsu came in front of her and asked sweetly

"Sure" The girls answered politely and walked away with them

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()Rin and Suikotsu()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"So are we still on for tonight?" Suikotsu asked staring at her with his grey orbs 

"Um actually about that Sui, I can't"

"Why? Do you have other plans?"

"No I- I can't I'm not ready to be with anyone and I'm sorry I really am — "

"Don't. Don't apologize I rushed you and for that I apologize, just so you know if you ever need to talk I'm here for you"

"Aw man"

"What?"

"You're so nice, I feel really bad"

"Don't. I shouldn't have ever asked I knew it was too soon but I do want to be your friend"

"Of course Sui, well I gotta go see ya later 'Kay"

"Yeah bye" He hugged her and she kissed him on the cheek and walked away

Kagome and Bankotsu

"Kagome, I want to talk to you about our date" Bankotsu said seriously

"What about it?"

"Quit acting like you want to go, you just broke up with the love of your life and you're tryna tell me that you're over him after three years"

"Ban, I- I wanna be over him" She said her eyes filling with tears

"I know sweetie but it's goin' take a while and I'll always be here for you waiting whenever you're ready" He held her close to him and she stained his shirt with her tears, He pulled her away. 

"Now I gotta go, but call me if you need a shoulder to lean on" He hugged her again and walked away to where Suikotsu was waiting.

"Hook, line . . . "Suikotsu laughed

"And Sinker" Bankotsu ridiculed 

————————————————————————————————————

"Hmm Koga-"

"I know Roku, what are you goin' to get back with Sango?"

"Ima do what Rin said and write her a letter I think then I'm leaving I think next- "

"What?"

"I was talking to Izayoi last week and someone called and told them that I was wanted at another school in some place in the Japan and Sesshomaru is wanted at some other school in America"

"But you're not going right"

"I wasn't . . . but now I'm like what the hell?"

"Roku, have you talked to Yash about this?"

"I haven't talked to him since this morning"

"That makes sense but think about what you're doing before you do it . . . like what about the people you'll leave behind"

"I'll say goodbye"

"Roku . . . this is b'cuz of Sango huh?"

Miroku didn't answer, and left to his next class with Inuyasha. Koga had his next class with his former best friend as well, Sesshomaru. Rin was looking for that exact person, who she found in the library she walked up to him, he tensed after sensing her presence, but didn't look up.

"Hi Sess, . . . are you mad at me?"

"What?" He looked up finally and instantly regretted it, he saw her face and winced internally

"You don't talk to me, since I said those mean things to you in the hallway and yesterday and I'm sorry"

"Okay whatever" He scoffed

"Really? ... Look, about our past forget it . . . I just wanna bury it and move on, ya know so let's just go back to being friends okay" She smiled at him, but he knew her too well and she was still hurting as much as he was and those word replayed in his mind, but he never showed he cared

"Alright whatever"

"Great" She hugged him tightly "So about earlier do you forgive me?" Then she let him go and looked down

"Yeah whatever"

"Um okay" She smiled at him again 'He doesn't even care… I knew it he never cared'

"Why are you still here?"

"Do you want me to leave?"

"…Whatever . . . Do you want something?"

"No . . . What are you writing?"

"A letter"

"Oh...great minds thinks alike" She whispered to herself

"Huh?"

"Nothing . . . Sesshomaru, do you think you could come to my house tonight?"

"Why?"

"Just please, no tricks, no revenge, just me and you talking"

"Uh okay whatever"

"Great" She hugged him again then skipped away, and now he was completely and utterly confused and a little afraid, but at the same time his cold heart hurt more than ever.

——————————————————————————————————— 

"Hey Ayame,"

"Hey Koga, whatcha doin'?" She asked casually

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah why?"

"You seem really happy"

"Is there something wrong with that silly?"

"No I'm happy for you..."

"About what?"

"Your new relationship" He snarled quietly

"Oh that...it's not what it seems"

"So you and Renkotsu aren't dating?"

"We have a date but nothing's official . . . What about you and Yura?"

"Gross!"

"That's mean!"

"No, that's disgusting!" He shuddered at the thought of Yura and him

"Oh so you're not together, just a one night thing"

"No, there was no one night stand"

"Oh okay"

"What no arguing?"

"Why?"

"Nothing . . . So you said you had something for me earlier?"

"Um...yeah I did but I left it in my locker and...Koga I'm really sorry about yesterday"

"Ayame, please don't be" He felt that stinging pain again, the same thing he had felt when she broke up with him, the same pain he felt when he saw her with Renkotsu, he hated it and hated why he felt it. She looked at him with her emerald orbs

"Koga do you think you could-...I just wanted to tell you that it was hard for me to break-up with you, but it hurt more to be with you and I don't want you to think I left you for someone else..._I _would never do that to _you_"

"I know Ayame" She smiled at him and he smiled at her

————————————————————————————————————

"Kagome..."

"Hey Inuyasha, what are you doing?"

"Nothing and you?"

"Not much just waiting for lunch to be over and get outta school" said Kagome

'Something is not right' He thought

"Really me too" 

"Yash about today...I'm sorry for everything"

"Me too...Why are you sorry Kagome you ain't did nothin' wrong... Right?" He said as he walked away

"What? Are you saying that it's my fault we broke up"

"Did I say that?"

"You implied it"

"Okay whateva Kagome I gotta go see ya whenever"

"Do you even care that we aren't together?"

'Of course I do but I'm too much of a prideful pig to admit it'

"Not really you don't, so why should I?"

"You think I don't care…Yash you can tell that you care, why can't you just open up to me?"

"I did and you still left so okay maybe I did care but maybe you was just a stage of my life that's obviously over now" He said as he left her in the hallway, He mentally kicked himself in the face for being such an ass and lying to Kagome. He turned and saw her standing there with a hurt and angry expression on her face. He walked back to her and she looked away from him.

"Hey maybe we should talk later on today unless you're too busy with your new boyfriend"

"I don't have a boyfriend anymore and my ex is being a real asshole"

"Okay…come over to my house tonight at around eight and we can talk so we won't have any built up anger towards one another and we can move on"

"Move on?"

"You said that we weren't going to be together anymore so I think it would be better if we cleared everything so you could be with some… other guy"

"And you can be with Kikyo"

"No Kagome I won't be with anyone else in Japan"

"What do you mean?"

"I'm moving to China for a while then maybe Italy"

"Why?"

"I can't be here anymore" He strode away quickly before she could comment 

"Please let this letter work" She whispered to herself before pulling out her cellphone and she called her mom.

"Hello?"

"Hey mom this is me Kagome could you come pick up me and Rin we've been having a really bad day and I just need to get outta her it's-"

"Kags sweetie it's fine do you want me to pick up Sango and Ya-ya?"

"I don't know…we aren't really talking"

"Hmm I'll be there in five minutes"

CLICK 

Kagome texted Rin about their mom coming to pick them up and went to class for her last few minutes, Sango glanced at her when she came in and Sango almost smiled but then looked away, Kagome sighed and sat down. The teacher went on for a while until the phone rang and Kagome reached below her desk to get her things, but the teacher looked at Sango

"Ms. Dashi, you're leaving for the day, you have to sign out in the office" 

Sango nodded and got her things and left, not even glancing at Kagome. The phone rang again and then the teacher told Kagome to go and she was leaving also. She went to the office and saw her mother saying goodbye to Sango and then she left with Ayame, Rin stared after them as they left with Ayame's older brother, Sisqo. Rin hugged their mom and they all left, the car ride home was tense and Sisqo's car was there and their mom hugged Sisqo and the two of them went inside to talk, while the four girls stared at the now very interesting cement

"I'm sorry Sango" Kagome muttered, then Sango ran to her arms and Rin stared at Ayame and they embraced each other just the same

"I'm so sorry Rin" 

"It was my fault"

"I can't believe I was such a bitch…but guys it was my fault" Sango began tear up

"I know how to fix this"

"Yeah…Inuyasha's moving to China guys…he's leaving b'cuz of me" Kagome started crying

"Maybe we should go in the room we looked like a bunch of depressed weirdoes" Ayame laughed

They all went up into their shared closet and sat down on each of their favorite fluffy pillows with another smaller silk pillow in front of their chest.

"Okay let's fix Sango's situation first…"

"GIRLS!!" Mrs. Higurashi called up the stairs and the girls sighed but went downstairs and saw Sisqo sitting down with his face blank and Mrs. Higurashi had the same expression 

"What's going on?" Ayame asked cautiously 

"Nothing…it's almost time to pick up the boys" The older woman smiled 

"Me and Mom are going to go out I have to check in with base and it's going to take a couple of days maybe a week so we need you to take care of the boys until we get back" Sisqo smiled as well

"Okay…great" The girls all exhaled a breath they didn't know they had as Sisqo and their 'mom' left and drove off then they looked at the clock and sighed.

"Half-hour till we gotta get the boys"

"I love you Rin" Kagome hugged her sister who had tears falling from her eyes without her own knowledge

"No it's just I-I wanna know what did I do wrong?" She cried and ran upstairs then Ayame broke down crying and ran to the backyard. Kagome sighed and went upstairs while Sango went to the backyard

"Ya-ya, You okay sweetie?"

"No I just feel empty now ya know like there's just a blur over everything and I'm not even trying to see clearly…it hurts more to see the clear picture…of him with someone else…I mean someone that's uglier than me b'cuz face it how is he going to find someone like me" Ayame laughed with Sango 

"He's obviously not…You're lucky you got a conceited ass I got a lecher and that's not even the reason I couldn't trust him"

"I know but you have a really good reason I mean you've been hurt really, really bad. I mean I'm surprised you're not a lesbian"

Sango laughed with Ayame and sighed softly.

"But I can't accuse Miroku for what that asshole did…yet I did…I blamed him, I took it out on him…he didn't do anything I mean I'm lucky…Inuyasha and Koga are assholes for doing whatever they did. Miroku didn't do anything and I yelled at him, I took all my built up anger and pain out on him…"

"It's expected"

"But it shouldn't be he shouldn't be blamed for something he didn't do"

"Have you ever told him?"

"About?"

"Sango…about _him_"

"No"

[:][:][:][:][:][:][:][:]Rin and Kagome[:][:][:][:][:][:][:][:]

"Hey sis"

"Hey Kaggy"

"Look I'm not feeling about having a big 'one on one' or a close 'everything's going to be alright' talk okay" She went to her room and locked her door. The rest of night was dead quiet Sango and Kagome picked up the boys a few minutes after Rin talked to Kagome, Ayame fell asleep after about an hour of crying and Rin stayed in her room writing.

"Hey Guys! I'm leaving I'll be back later" Kagome called from downstairs she went over to Inuyasha's but then when she opened the door. Inuyasha was standing there staring at the floor.

"I thought I was going over to your house"

"You probably won't want to go over now"

"Why is something wrong?" She lead him inside and they sat on the couch

"Sesshomaru got into it with my dad"

"Like a argument?"

"This time Sesshomaru decked him and then they were at it…He said he hated him then when they were done they were both really fucked up and Sess went up to his room"

"Oh my gosh! Are they okay?!"

"Yeah…so can we talk-"

"Is Sesshomaru okay?!" Rin ran up behind Kagome

"Yeah he's…angry but he wasn't hurt too bad I think… I didn't get a good-"

"I gotta go bye" Rin grabbed a small jacket and the motorcycle keys and was out the door less than a minute later she was out of the driveway. Inuyasha turned and stared at Kagome.

"Come in"

Inuyasha stepped inside and they both looked at each other.

"So…"

"So…"


	12. I think you should go now

**Chapter 12- So...it's finally over...starting...now...I hope**

_A/N: I KNOW!!! I AM THE SLOWEST TYPER KNOWN TO MAN!! I am so really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really really sorry I was in the hospital and unconscious for a couple weeks or months so I couldn't type._

Miroku stalked his room. He first went in a tight oval, then in a long rectangle, and now in a short line. Koga had been on Miroku's bed watching him pace in random shapes. They both had been in his room since they broke up Inutashio and Sesshomaru's fight.

"Miroku please stop you've been doing this for 2 hours 32 minutes and 46 seconds" Koga fell back on the bed. Miroku stopped and looked at his friend questioningly, Koga lifted a finger as if stopping his friend from asking,

"Yes, I have been keeping track on the time"

"Sorry Koga so you and Aya..."

"Oh god please don't...I'm fine"

"Really?"

"Yeah I've broken up with tons of girls and so have all of us so I don't know why all of us are moping around"

"Inuyasha went to Kagome's to cut clean their ties to each other"

"As if...Inuyasha didn't deserve her"

"And you think you deserved Ayame?!"

"Whoa man calm down!"

"No Koga! Fuckin' asshole you are always talking shit about Inuyasha I am so tired about it. You think acting like you don't care about Ayame makes you tough. it makes you look like sum punk ass bitch who can't admit his feelings!" He left his room, slamming the door on his way out, Koga sighed and lowered his head and walked to his own room, it held pictures mostly of Ayame, or Ayame and him, but there was a couple of pictures of all of them.

'We all looked happy...Even Sesshomaru' he held onto a picture with them the first year of Inuyasha and Kagome going out and the sixth month for Sess and Rin, and second year for Roku and Sango and him and Ayame, they had gone to beach and stayed until god knows how long they took a picture of all them against the sunset. That had been the first day Inuyasha said the 'L' word. They were all shocked, Sesshomaru mocked Inuyasha for saying it.

"Koga?" Koga turned around suddenly to come face to face with Izayoi.

"Yeah Ma?"

"What did you an Ayame do for your anniversary?"

"..."

"Don't tell me you forgot?!"

"..."

"Koga!"

"Look, I said I was sorry and you and pops were outta town and we woke up and Yura was here-"

"Please tell me you didn't sweetie"

"Argh!" He landed on his back as he fell on his bed. "I don't know if I did or not Ma I swear...forget her! I've broken things off with a lot of girls you know that"

"I know but do you wish you could get back together with Ayame? Getting your ex girlfriend back doesn't have to be complicated but unfortunately most guys try way too hard and make their situation worse"

"What are you tryna say?"

"That you are stubborn and stupid at times-"

"Ma-"

"I say that with love"

"But you two had a relationship and Koga you ruined it"

"Wha-"

"You treated her special at times- but- other times Koga you flirted with Kagome in front of her. To a girlfriend it would make her feel like she wasn't enough. Even when you first began dating you liked Kagome, one of her best friends, that's not right son. You continuously took advantage that she is ridiculously in love with you. A girl can only take so much and I'm surprised she took it for this long...Sweetie?"

"Ma I've broken up with a lot of girls and Ayame isn't different"

"Koga, I know she hurt you and now you're going to use a bravado act like Inuyasha and pretend like she didn't mean anything to you"

"Huh?"

"Were you listening?"

"Yea...I just hate that when you described me it sounded like Inuyasha"

"You are just like him"

"Am not"

"..." She gave him a look that asked him if he thought she was stupid

"We have certain similar qualities...I guess"

"Hm..."

"So what happened between you and pops?"

"I asked him the same thing sweetie"

"...Oh so it's really over between you two?"

"Yes it's finally over"

"You say it like that's a good thing"

"Well...it's not, but I don't have enough strength to stay"

"What?"

"Ayame left you because she was tired of being second best" Izayoi stared into those starry blue eyes and then she sighed, _'Inutashio's grown on them'_

"I have to go sweetie I just came in to say goodbye and you have my cell number and you know what hotel and room I'm in it's on the fridge if you forget okay" She stood up quickly, Koga caught her arm

"Ma I'll come by tomorrow and we'll hang out or whatever"

"Oh little Koga wants to hang out with his old mother"

"Ma c'mon you're like 40 or sum and you look better than most of my teachers"

"Ha ha hmm okay sweetie see you then"

"Can I help you with your bags?"

"I took them there earlier sweetheart"She sighed and stood and hugged him tightly

"I love you Koga"

"I love you too Ma" He smiled and pulled away, Izayoi smiled back at him and turned and left. Koga sighed and fell back onto his bed.

Izayoi walked downstairs and saw Sesshomaru in the kitchen staring at a blank wall. She sighed and remembered one specific sentence he yelled to his father

_'It's your fault I can't love her! Dammit we can't love them right because of you!' _

Sesshomaru must have caught her scent and looked over at her, showing the healing purple bruise his father left him on his cheek.

"Oh Sesshomaru are you okay?"

"Yes, I am successfully healing"

"I was talking about-... never mind"

"Izayoi?" He called as she was about to turn around, she turned and looked at him, he inhaled as he was about to ask her something he never would've asked her about in his life.

"Am I unlovable?" He said stoically and noticed the shock that passed her face, then she came closer and sat in front of him

"No"

He nodded and looked into her violet eyes

"Do you think I am in capable of loving another?"

"...What kind of love Hon- Sesshomaru?"

"A love between a man and a woman"

"Yes I do"

"Why do you not use terms of endearments towards me?"

"Because Sesshomaru You have always asked me not to"

"Inuyasha asked you to not call him 'Yashy' yet you do so continuously"

"He is my son"

"So you do not think of me as a part of your family?"

"Wh- Of course I do you're my step-son"

"After you and my father divorce I won't be. What will I be to you then?"

"You will still be my family. You are and will always be my son Sesshy-Maru"

"Don't call me that"

"I won't Sesshy-Maru"

"Really."

"I'm not Sesshy-Maru"

"Why do I bother?"

"I'm so glad you finally want to talk"

"I didn't say that mother-"

"You called me mom!"

"No I said mother-"

"Same thing!" She reach over and embraced him, he rolled his amber orbs and patted her back, she stayed in that position.

"Um…Izayoi-"

"Don't call me that"

"Ugh-…Mother aren't you leaving-"

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK TAP TAP TAP TAP TAP

Izayoi let go of Sesshomaru quickly and ran to the door.

"Sorry I was saying goodby-" She stopped when she realized she wasn't talking to the cab driver but Rin.

"Is Sesshomaru okay?!"

Sesshomaru came from behind Izayoi wondering why he couldn't smell the person outside. Rin stood there with her motorcycle flat on the concrete behind her, she was wet and out of breath.

"I'm fine"

"Sweetie you're all wet" Izayoi looked at the small girl shaking with anxiety and wetness

"Indeed"Sesshomaru agreed with no emotion

"I know I just heard you and your father got in a terrible fight and I wanted to see if you were okay" Rin looked at Sesshomaru

"I'm fine you can go"

"Sesshy-maru Don't be mean to your girlfriend!"

"Ex.-Girlfriend" Sesshomaru corrected quickly

"Oh no you too?!"

"Maru look I wanted to see if you were okay and you are so I'll leave" Rin turned and picked up her bike. Izayoi nudged Sesshomaru in the ribs harshly and he grumbled and went outside and grabbed Rin.

"Wha-" She couldn't finish as she was dragged into the house, up the stairs, and into Sesshomaru's room

"What did you come here for? you made it clear you wanted nothing to do with me"

"...Maru..." She was the only one who could tell he was thinking about his father, so she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around him, he didn't stop her but didn't embrace her either.

"Let go of me Rin"

"No"

"Now."

"I...I can't, I want to but I can't...it's too hard"

"No it's simple remove your arm from my waist and take three steps back"

She didn't instead she stood on her tippy toes and kissed his neck, then his jaw, then his nearly healed cheek, then his nose, then his ear, and finally his lip.

"Rin" He growled her name

"Yes Sesshomaru?" She replied as she traced his purple stripes,

"Wha-" She cut him off as she took at few steps away from him and walked to his window.

"I love this window the moon is always in view some nights the moon looks almost as perfect as yours"

"..." He came up behind but with distance, she rested herself against him

"Kagome and the rest of the girl think their boyfriends cheated on them but I know you would never do that to me"

"You are correct"

"You have Inuyasha's stubbornness and Miroku's hidden kindness and Koga's cockiness and your father's strength-"

"I am not like my father" He said roughly and backed away from her.

"I think you should go" He said roughly again and she turned and held him

"No."


End file.
